fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/OwtheEdgehog
So you all were expecting a presentation, but apparently the Grinch (aka FUCKING WIKIA)* stole the original, so we are gonna give you a different version of the damn thing. Rest in peace the original script... Welcome to OwtheEdgehog's, otherwise known as The Knife's, How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase presentation. If you saw the previews you may have seen three new game logos I made, also an announcement that new characters will be added to a game, that game being His Battle. Each day, I will announce one of the new games and on the final day I will announce the new characters. Contain your hype for the next days my strapping yourself to millions of seat belts, thank you very much. Day 1 '' The screen is completely pitch-black, the only thing that you can hear is a howling sound of the wind. Suddenly, it fades into a purple cosmic backdrop, the wind sound slowly fading away. Seconds after some awkward silence later, something starts to form from the cosmos, the form it is taking is appears to look like Bowser. As soon as it finishes forming, the screen switches to Mario roaming around on, what appears to be, a heavily revamped Comet Observatory, with the Cosmic Spirit taking place of Rosalina. Many gameplay shots of new, unknown galaxies are shown, including a boss fight with Bowser Jr. on a huge machine. '' '' Following the reveal of the logo above, Mario says: "Super Mario Galaxy 3!" The screen fading to black afterwards... '' Day 2 '' The screen fades into a shot of Planet Popstar. In the background is some sort of space pod that has a black star at the back of it, which is flying towards the planet. The screen zooms in, to a grass field with Kirby sleeping, as per usual, I guess. The space pod seen before is still flying towards what appears to be Dedede's castle in the background. The camera then changes to a shot of said castle, which appears to have been under a small revamp. Not much is going on there, that is until the space pod from before crashes next to it. Everyone (well except Kirby of course) investigates the pod, with it slowly opening to reveal an unknown figure... '' '' The screen instantly cuts to black again, but fades into some gameplay of Kirby, using the following copy abilities: Sword, Beam, Parasol and the two new abilities, Lance and Mage, on a few enemies, including some new ones introduced in the game. It then cuts to some gameplay of a new character, Lance Doo, who uses attacks primarily from the aforementioned Lance ability. It then cuts to the two who are about to face an unknown boss, which, big surprise, is a possible Whispy Woods clone. '' '' This logo pops up, as two stars fall on top of it afterwards, one yellow and one black. Once again, the screen cuts to black. '' Day 3 '' The screen fades to some person in a white tunic, spoilers; it's Tezz, holding a sword with his left hand standing on a mountain at dawn, looking at the sun slowly rising. He raises his sword and points it to strike a pose. The screen quickly switches to some gameplay of the game announced. Tezz uses his sword to try to cut down a tree, but only succeeds in chipping it. He is also seen throwing golden shurikens at enemies, which consist of a snake-like enemy, a frog and a hawk. It then switches to a boss fight with an even bigger hawk which swoops down to attack. It then finally switches to a fortress, which the entrance door slowly opens and Tezz enters it, with it quickly shutting afterwards. '' '' This logo slowly fades into the eyes, and the background slowly fades to black, and a sword is planted in between the middle of of the logo, and two golden shurikens hit the sides of it. '' Day 4 '' The last presentation starts up in a lab, which is almost completely enveloped in darkness, where a scientist is putting the finishing touches on an unknown cyborg project. Activating then seconds later, the cyborg suddenly rockets to the ceiling, busting a hole in it, the lights turn on afterwards, with the scientist looking at where the cyborg flew from. Seconds later, we get some gameplay of the cyborg, which involves it using attacks like a drill arm attack, extending one of its arms to slam into the opponent or bring them in for a combo, and one of their Busters which involves it turning into a compactor machine with double harpoons, and a circular saw blade, which it fires its harpoons, and brings them into the saw blade, before the compactor crushes them and the machine spits them out. This part of the presentation ends with the cyborg assembling itself, saying "The human body is made up of 75% water...I am made up of 100% death." '' ... '' After that happens, the screen switches to the setting which would be Glacier Wastelands, where Cyra is facing off against someone else to the area, which appears to be Chicken, calling him a filthy outsider. It appears the latter has the upper hand, knocking the former to the snowy ground, before someone appears next to her. Just like the last character presented, some gameplay of the new character is shown, fighting Chicken, who uses a blade made from ice in his moveset. Using a plethora of moves, such as creating a clone of himself made from ice and using it as a shield and throwing at his opponents, and a Buster which involves him punching the floor, causing a large chunk of ice to appear under Chicken launching him into the air and causing him to violently crash downwards, knocking him out. He then helps Cyra up from the ground and the two walk away as Chicken runs away while their backs are turned." '' '' The logo pops up, with the "New Characters" section popping up as well, and the characters revealed fade in shortly afterwards, also revealing their names, Korin and Cybob. The screen cuts to back afterwards...ending the presentation. '' *Wikia didn't actually steal the presentation, it was mentioned as a joke. Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:OwtheEdgehog